gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Arms
Technology & Combat Characteristics To outward appearances the Mobile Arms looked non-threatening. This served its purpose well as it meant enemy forces wouldn't seek to immediately eliminate the machine before it could reach its objective. Its limited assortment of weapons and defenses further attributed to this advantage. While the Mobile Arms wasn't designed for combat, only having enough to defend itself until help can arrive, it was still vital to the battle field. The Mobile Arms was able to travel over any kind of terrain, from land to sea. It was able to achieve this through a combination of high powered jets and GN Verniers, giving it the ability to easily and swiftly travel over most terrains. If the Mobile Arms was deprived of its hover capability the machine could switch over to special treads that while limiting mobility, kept it from becoming a sitting target. For defense purposes the Mobile Arms was equipped with several beam vulcan guns, GN Micro Missiles, Anti Mobile Suit Turrets, and a powerful GN Field. The beam vulcans were stronger than most but their positioning across the hull of the Mobile Arms made them best served to intercept missiles or force mobile suits to pull away. The Anti Mobile Suit Turrets were simple forward facing beam cannons. Ironically despite its name they were more suited to dealing with mobile armors than actual mobile suits, as the guns had a time lag between shots that made it easy for a skilled pilot to evade. By far the most critical feature of the Mobile Arms is its GN Field. In order to prevent the outright destruction of the Mobile Arms, the GN Field was designed to draw particles directly from three GN Drive Taus. This gave it an incredible resistance to most kind of attacks at the cost of reduced to no firepower. The Mobile Arms was still capable of movement while the GN Field was active but at a slower pace. Taking advantage of it's highly limited weaponry the Mobile Arms was equipped to deploy optically camouflaged mines. The Mobile Arms was equipped with six of two different types of mines, particle disruption and concussion mines. The particle disruption mines, when triggered, released a large cloud of gases that temporarily cripple any kind of beam bases weaponry. In addition the cloud uses GN Particles to blind enemy scanners and limit visibility. The second type simply exploded upon contact. The Mobile Arms holds a vital component for any kind of mobile suit in combat. The mobile arms can be fitted with an entire armory of mobile suit weaponry and then carry those weapons into the battlefield for swift deployment of new equipment. This allowed swift response to sudden changes in battle that would otherwise cripple or shatter any kind of resistance. This armory included weapons such as GN Bazookas, beam rifles, beam sabers, shields, and GN Missiles. When required to transport something larger, such as a mobile suit, the Mobile Arms could have its armory removed in exchange for a mobile suit hanger. While small by most standards, the hanger was able to transport up to two mobile suits or two GN Rollers for swift deployment. History The Mobile Arms, also called Gnat after it's model number, was the result of a long term project intended to produce a viable choice for a machine capable of transporting supplies, personnel, and even mobile suit weaponry to distant locations in and out of battle. The Mobile Arms was to compete with several different designs but due to time constraints and pressures from the War against The Ascent the design was placed into mass development.